


Two Things

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Two Things [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, dont read if you havent watched endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: THIS POST CONTAINS MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!There were two things you had always known.1. Steve Rogers loved you.2. You were not the love of his life.





	Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> THIS POST CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS! This is your last chance to turn around, watch the movie and come back later!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> Sarah

There were two things you had always known.  
1\. Steve Rogers loved you.  
2\. You were not the love of his life.  
He had always been honest with you about that because he just was an honest-to-a-fault man. In the beginning it had stung and you had been insanely jealous of an old woman. But after a while you had come to terms with it. After all there was no chance that Steve and Peggy could end up together. She was dead and gone and Steve was young, healthy, and very much alive. From the moment you had started going out you had been falling for the man out of time.  
You had met a little while before the whole mess with the accords. Steve had decided not to tell his friends and colleagues about you yet and when he had to go rogue it had actually been to your advantage as you hadn’t been watched, allowing you to sneak off to meet your supersoldier at more or less regular intervals.  
The first thing Steve had done after the snap was to call you. When you picked up the phone right away he had breathed a sigh of relief, promising to come pick you up as soon as possible.  
You were scared. Your superior at work had vanished right in front of you, stopped in the middle of her sentence as you helplessly watched her turn to dust with horrified eyes. Steve’s embrace was the first thing that somewhat calmed you. He introduced you to what was left of his team and they smiled weakly at Steve finding some sort of happiness even in this bleak time.  
He never moved on completely. You were happy with each other but there were times when he sort of zoned out with a sad, faraway look on his face and you knew that you weren’t enough until they had figured out a way to reverse the snap.  
And then Ant-Man came, talking about a time machine, giving the remaining Avengers hope.  
In you a small spark of fear was born, which - no matter how hard you tried - you couldn’t diminish fully. What if Steve stayed in the past?  
Before their first time jump, Steve kissed you like it was the last time he would ever see you, but when he returned, he was different. He grew distant and pushed you away. Your mind tried to reason that he was grieving for his friend but deep inside, next to the spark of fear, doubt began to grow.  
When the battle was over and everyone had grasped that they had won, Steve took you aside and said:”I love you, you know that, right?”  
You had smiled and answered that, of course, you knew. He told you that he would be the one to return the stones. With a tight embrace and the words “Please come back to me.” you let him go, tears in your eyes.  
Steve smiled weakly at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 

There were two things you had always known.  
1\. Steve Rogers loved you.  
2\. You were not the love of his life.

It came as no surprise when Bucky knocked on your door that evening.  
“He hasn’t come back, has he? He stayed with her?”  
“Yes. I am so sorry, Y/N.”  
All of your strength was needed for you to smile weakly at him, close the door softly and walk over to the sofa before you collapsed and broke down into tears.  
You may not have been the love of his life, but he had been yours.

The End


End file.
